Cymbal
|Race = Mutant Namekian|Gender = Male|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |image = |JapName = シンバル|RomName = Shinbaru|FirstApp = Manga: "Target: Tenka'ichi Budokai" Anime: "Mark of the Demon"|Date of birth = May 8, Age 753|Date of death = May 8, Age 753|Height = 181 cm (5'11.5")|Weight = 115 kg (253 lbs)|Occupation = Collector|Allegiance = King Piccolo's Demon Clan|FamConnect = King Piccolo (Father) Piano (Brother) Tambourine (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo/Future Piccolo (Brother)}} Cymbal (シンバル 'Shinbaru') is a Mutated Namekian, and King Piccolo's third son since his release from the Electric Rice Cooker. Like his father and brothers, Cymbal's name is originally a pun on a musical instrument. Appearance Cymbal is a large, humanoid, dragon-like Namekian, and his mutation is related to his apparent specialty: finding Dragon Balls (King Piccolo mutters that it is only fitting that such a spawn resembles a dragon). Personality Like his siblings, Cymbal is highly loyal to his father and is dedicated to serving him. He is extremely rude to humans, as when he first meets Goku, Shaun, Danielle and Yajirobe, he demands that they tell him if they know anything about the Dragon Ball he is looking for, threatening to kill them if they don't tell him everything they know. Cymbal will do anything to get the balls, even if it means killing a person. Unlike his brother Tambourine, Cymbal is not needlessly cruel or sadistic, as he states he only cares about the Dragon Balls, and only tries to kill Yajirobe when he refuses to give him his ball. Biography Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga After Tambourine comes back to Pilaf's Flying Base with the list of martial artists who were contestants in World Martial Arts Tournaments, King Piccolo gives Tambourine the mission to murder all those martial artists and decides to give birth to Cymbal in order to find Dragon Balls. After hatching, Cymbal's first assignment is to gather the remaining Dragon Balls so his father can wish for restored youth and power. After he learns of the location of the nearest Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf, Cymbal heads out to retrieve it. Cymbal finds Goku, Shaun, Danielle and Yajirobe at Yajirobe's Prairie, and demands they hand over the Dragon Ball. When Yajirobe refuses to give it to him, Cymbal threatens to kill him for it. Goku, Shaun, Danielle and Yajirobe play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who fights him, which Yajirobe wins. Cymbal fights Yajirobe, with his punches and Electric Shock Waves not affecting the swordsman. He is killed when Yajirobe slices him in half with his katana. Cymbal is then roasted and eaten by Yajirobe. Power Although short-lived, Cymbal showed his fighting prowess when he actually landed a few hits on Yajirobe (who at that point was described by Goku as the toughest person he had met) and later fired Electric Shock Waves at him before meeting his end. He is not as strong as his older brother Tambourine, who was made for fighting rather than finding the Dragon Balls. Techniques * Flight – Cymbal can fly using his wings. * Electric Shock Wave – Cymbal fires energy waves that look like bolts of electricity. Used during his battle against Yajirobe. This technique was named in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. * Chou Makouhou – The ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. Cymbal uses it in Daimaō Fukkatsu. A spawn who bears a strong resemblance to Cymbal also uses this technique in the anime. Video Games Appearances Cymbal is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu * Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen * Dragon Ball Online * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Voice Actors * Japanese: Daisuke Gōri * English: ** FUNimation dub: Brad Jackson ** Blue Water dub: Dean Galloway * Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Hill * Portuguese: ** Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mario Vilela ** Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) Battles * Cymbal vs. Yajirobe Trivia * Cymbal's name is a pun for the musical instrument, the cymbal. * Cymbal is the first Namekian born and hatched on-screen in the series. * In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, when finding the Dragon Balls in a desert, a skeleton head which resembles Cymbal's remains after Yajirobe had eaten him can be seen. Skeletons which resembles Cymbal's remains also appear in the Origins series. * Cymbal tastes really good, according to Yajirobe.2 Gallery Cymbalvs.Yajirobe02.png|Cymbal CymbalScore.png|Cymbal Cymbal.Ep.104.png|Cymbal flying Cymbal1-1.jpg|Cymbal searching for the Dragon Balls Cymbalimage.jpg|Cymbal flying above a forest Cymbalvs.Yajirobe01.png|Cymbal lands Cymbalimage2.jpg|Cymbal prepares an attack CymbalBeamRay.png|Cymbal charges Beam Rays CymbalBeamRay2.png|Cymbal charging his Electric Shock Wave YajirobeKillsCymbalMX.png|Cymbal killed by Yajirobe Yajirobe_breakfast.png|Cymbal is roasted CymbalCard.jpg|Cymbal in the Dragon Ball Trading Card Game References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball episode 106, Terrible Tambourine Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:DB Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased